


Twenty Three Seconds

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some writing practice.<br/>It's super crack.<br/>Ethos and Abel have lunch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Three Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Creative criticism is welcome.  
> Also this is my first time writing anything so sorry if it's messy.

Abel and Ethos sat across from one another with their blindfolds on.  
Both working their hands and sweating. Ethos let out a grunt, worried because he wasn't used to this.

He was envious of how well Abel was at using his hands. Abel bit his lip, enjoying how hard this was. They both knew they shouldn't be doing this in the mess hall with everyone watching but they had something to prove.

Suddenly Abel slammed the Rubik's cube on the table in front of Ethos, beaming at how quickly he finished. They both lifted their blindfolds as Selene called time.  
"Twenty three seconds."

"No fair! If we were translating something I would have been first!" Ethos handed Abel his other puzzle.

"Well" Abel started "the algorithm is really simple. The color in the middle indicates what side you are on and..." Selene and Ethos were no longer listening but looking past Abel in horror.  
Abel turned his gaze and found Keller staring at them. 

" Don't you three have somewhere to be?"  
He gave them a passive-aggressive smile.  
All three scrambled out of the mess hall.


End file.
